


Fill in the Blanks

by Rionarch



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionarch/pseuds/Rionarch
Summary: A, for effort.
Kudos: 5





	Fill in the Blanks

This was unlike any exam she had ever sat in on. Although Doctor Cuddy had said that she was hired as an intern for Doctor House, she really didn't expect to be fully let on without any tests. Those few verbal questions aside something tangible had to be shown for her credits.

Martha sat upright in her seat across from Dr. Chase, who, as a opposed, was leaning in his chair looking vaguely disinterested but rapt in his attention at the same time. Doctors Foreman and Taub have already left for the clinical rotations.

"Eleven letter words for 'story. Fanciful tale'." He finally spoke up and tapped the pen on the side of his paper.

"...Fabrication." She tallied the letters in her and it was the only one that made sense. Chase nodded his head and jotted something down; maybe it was less of a correct answer and the association with it? A few more sterile minutes passed before she spoke up.

"Or, at least that's what it should be, to meet your qualifications. I don't think that fabrications are _needed_ necessarily..." She trailed off when he just looked at her over the paper with a questioning look on his face. He continued to scribble down things on his paper.

This must be it, she thought. This was what training under Doctor House would give. The ability to decipher so much from just a few words. They would have to move on sooner or later, though, because as interesting as it was, it didn't tell the honest story.

"Erase. Five letters." He spoke again. She blushed a bit as he continued on.

"Blank." He looked down to the paper and bit the pen.

"No, it has to begin with an "a"." More qualifications? She ran through her vocabulary and came up with two.

"Would it be annual or abate?" Dr. Chase made a strange face before scribbling down harsher.

"Figures it'd be "annul". Oh, you're in before lunch." She looked up at the glassdoor and saw Doctor House sadly hobble through them, throwing her a glare.

"Still here? I thought I fired you." Everything about him was haphazard. Part of the program surely had to be about studying what to do about him. His fellows have given up so easily.

"Give her a break. She's good at crosswords." What? Doctor chase finally flashed the paper he was writing on to house; a few crossouts but for the most part it was filled in, "fabrication" and "annul" clearly seen. House looked impressed.

"This wasn't a test? What were we sitting here for?" She felt her mouth open. All that time wasted when she could have been completing her credentials or clinical work. Doctor Chase looked befuddled.

"A pleasant morning?" The two men shared another look. She set her shoulder up again and went to join Doctor Foreman in the clinic; he seemed to be the best role model available.


End file.
